


red

by thebitterbeast



Series: let's paint this town [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Prompt Fic, spoilers for the first half of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'colours'</p>
<p>Red is for anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red

**Author's Note:**

> Colours can be used to represent emotions. The residents of Mystic Falls are very emotional people. These colours can define them. A series of drabbles based on a prompt about colours.

Fury simmers under his skin, itching to get out. He wants to rage and break things, and pull the hearts of unsuspecting civilians out of their chests. _How dare she,_ he breathes and overturns the coffee table in the same instant.

He wants to burn the town to the ground, watch the flames lick the walls of the schools and hospitals, and watch the witch cry through the flickering of the fire as she did when she damn near killed him. He wants her to **hurt** , to ache as much as he does. He wants to destroy her as she has destroyed each and every of his plans, foiled him at every turn.

That slip of a teenage _girl_ , a witch barely understanding her powers. And she has the nerve to go up against him. Stand by the Salvatores, vampires, creatures she **loathes** , simply to end him.

Klaus fumes with every unnecessary breath he takes. No one enters this study, none of his newly reunited family, not even his mother or Rebekah. He is murderous in this moment. His family is surprised the town has not been painted red with the blood of its' citizens.

And to think all it takes to get him this furious is a teenage witch who has tried, and damn near succeeded, to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a friend to give me prompts because I hadn't written in awhile. This is in response to one of them.


End file.
